MarzGurl
Kaylyn Dicksion is known everywhere online as MarzGurl, a name given to herself to use in forums and chatrooms. The name was used to represent both her fandom of Marvin the Martian and her gender. Before TGWTG A fan of video games and animation, MarzGurl finally became a self-proclaimed anime fan in 2004 and began attending anime conventions in the state of Texas. With the help of Shaun Chiaffa in mid-2004, the first "MarzGurl Productions" video from A-Kon in Dallas, Texas was shot and produced. It was the dream of Chiaffa and MarzGurl to make documentary-styled convention videos, although the projects did not quite end up going in that direction. By early 2006, Shaun Chiaffa had disappeared, leaving MarzGurl to produce videos on her own. She continues to search for Chiaffa to this day. MarzGurl, as part of MarzGurl Productions, has attended more than 20 anime conventions in the United States and Japan and has filmed these events and documented them, showing the fans exactly what sort of entertainment they may have missed or might want to see again. Her videos are hosted on MarzGurl Productions and her YouTube Channel, and she continues to add to them every few months. On TGWTG MarzGurl submitted an entry to TGWTG to become The Nostalgia Chick using the 1982 animated movie The Last Unicorn as her source material in mid-2008. MarzGurl was chosen as one of the top five Nostalgia Chick choices, and finally was narrowed down to one of the top three. She was eventually notified by admin that while she was not the one chosen to be the ultimate Nostalgia Chick, she was still chosen to contribute to the web site, and she created an announcement video together with the Dudette, That Chick with the Goggles, and That Guy With The Glasses. MarzGurl has chosen to make her videos mostly skit-based, with other review/critic styled videos on the side. She is apologetic that the volume of her videos is not as large as the other contributors but hopes to pick up the pace within the last two months of 2008. On November 22, 2008, MarzGurl released the first part of a new video titled "Animation: A Childrens' Medium?", in which she argues that animation is not a necessarily child-aimed medium. She had also appeared in the video tribute to Suede and had a cameo in the Atop the Fourth Wall video where Linkara looked at Uncanny X-Men #424. On March 15th 2009, Kaylyn started a new show called What's That Animé? where she takes a look at several Animé people may or may not of heard of. What's That Animé? has since been all but abandoned, essentially replaced with Translation Terrors/Adaptation Terrors, a series that analyzes the diferences between the Japanese and American versions of intellectual properties, from anime to video games. Another new series entitled Anime News Editorial was added to MarzGurl's project lists, and has had updates every week since October 20th, 2009. Each episode features one anime-related news article from the past week along with MarzGurl's personal opinions and research on the subject. MarzGurl has also tested the waters with "MarzGurl Sings! - Mega Man 2", an a cappella arrangement of the intro scene from the NES game Mega Man 2. Later she performed another arrangement for the boss battle theme from Sonic 2. It is currently uncertain whether or not this series will continue. She did continue her series with "Vampire Killer" on February 19th, 2010. Other Projects Back in late 2009, MarzGurl started up a live broadcast of World of Warcraft on Livestream.com. Originally starting with a small group on the Perenolde server consisting of herself, her roommate Andrew, and a fan "Sheepwithblogs" she was later joined by Wiki Team member and site blogger ChaosD1, and eventually Wiki Team leader, Cferra. The broadcast usually played every Monday, Wednesday and Friday night at 8 p.m. to 10 p.m. Central time. She played as a Blood Elf Priest called "Crowdia" and serves as the group's healer. The WoW broadcasts have been put on hold because of MarzGurl being busy with video making and her day job. She has said the broadcasts will return eventually. She does occasionally stream on Justin.tv where she plays console, PC, and other games, usually by herself. In February 2010 MarzGurl and her roommate, "Andycakes", stated a podcast called "The Marz and Andy Specialty Programme", which was planned to be a weekly series where the hosts would discuss things they did and didn't like (usually involving video games, anime, movies, etc) and a special guest who was usually a friend, neighbor, or co-worker. After five episodes the podcast was put on hiatus because of issues with the hosting site, blogtalkradio.com, and because another site, Tomb of the Unknown Podcast, offered to host the podcast, which has yet to become fully up and running yet. UPDATE: As of September 2011 no news episodes have been produced since the original five episodes recorded back in 2010. Also considering that "Andycakes" is no longer roommates with Marz, it is assumed the series will not be continued. MarzGurl was one of four co-host for the podcast, B!tchcast, a spinoff of the Big Bald Broadcast, which was a monthly series where the hosts discuss news stories dealing with geek culture. It was "cancelled" after four episodes but has come back as a new series REZdown'D, which is hosted on Tomb of the Unknown Podcast. There has only been one episode of the "new" series so far. UPDATE: As of September 2011, no other episodes were produced after the first one, so it is assumed the series is over. Specials *Awesome Charity Auction (November 24th, 2010) *Amazing CA Charity Auction (January 24th, 2011) *MarzGurl Challenges the Four Horsemen Burger (April 23rd, 2011) *Upcoming Projects and Convention Appearances (June 1st, 2011) *Marzgurl's Con Appearances and More (December 17th, 2011) *Anime Panel at Con-G (February 27th, 2012) *CA Q&A at Con-G (March 2nd, 2012) *Anime Journalism Panel at Con-G (March 5th, 2012) *Marzgurl Vlog - The Hunger Games (March 30th, 2012) *Marzgurl Vlog - You Can't Compare Toonami to Capcom (June 15th, 2012) *Just Yet Another Opinion - The Dark Knight Rises Vlog (July 26th, 2012) *Marzgurl Vlog - Marzgurl's Unboxing of The Last Story: Preorder Edition (August 18th, 2012) *Marzgurl Vlog - Final Fantasy TCG with Marzgurl & ProJared (October 27th, 2012) *TGWTG Panel @ GATO Con (February 23rd, 2013) *Marzgurl Vlog - Marzgurl Discusses Heavy Traffic (May 13th, 2014) *Farewell, FamiKamen Rider (April 20th, 2015) *Farewell, FamiKamen Rider - Commentary (November 7th, 2015) *Movie Rant - Jem and the Holograms (November 27th, 2015) *MarzGurl's Bad Dream - The Land Before Time XIV Teaser (January 29th, 2016) *Iron Man Inspired Make-Up ft. CosmeticQT (February 13th, 2016) *Fair Use: Don't Give Up! #WTFU (February 24th, 2016) *Captain America: Civil War Early Screening Discussion (Spoiler-Free) (April 16th, 2016) *MarzGurl Tries Monster Hunter Beef Jerky (April 26th, 2016) *Captain America: Civil War Discussion (Spoilers) (May 6th, 2016) *Power Rangers (2017) Vlog - Spoiler Free (March 25th, 2017) *Power Rangers (2017) Vlog - Spoilers Included (March 26th, 2017) *Taste Testing Mutant Super Soda: Original & Red Dawn (June 26th, 2017) Seeing Sentai A special segment devoted to various seasons of Toei's Super Sentai series. *Seeing Sentai - Ep. 1: Gorangers Episodes 1-7 (April 5th, 2015) *Seeing Sentai - Ep. 2: Gorangers Episodes 8-14 (April 12th, 2015) *Seeing Sentai - Ep. 3: Gorangers Episodes 15-21 (April 21st, 2015) *Seeing Sentai - Ep. 4: Gorangers Episodes 22-28 (April 26th, 2015) *Seeing Sentai - Ep. 5: Gorangers Episodes 29-35 (May 5th, 2015) *Seeing Sentai - Ep. 6: Gorangers Episodes 36-42 (May 11th, 2015) *Seeing Sentai - Ep. 7: Gorangers Episodes 43-49 (May 19th, 2015) *Seeing Sentai - Ep. 8: Gorangers Episodes 50-56 (May 26th, 2015) *Seeing Sentai - Ep. 9: Gorangers Episodes 57-63 (June 3rd, 2015) *Seeing Sentai - Ep. 10: Gorangers Episodes 64-70 (June 14th, 2015) *Seeing Sentai - Ep. 11: Gorangers Episodes 71-77 (June 17th, 2015) *Seeing Sentai - Ep. 12: Gorangers Episodes 78-84 (June 25th, 2015) *Seeing Sentai - Ep. 13: J.A.K.Q. Episodes 1-7 (July 7th, 2015) *Seeing Sentai - Ep. 14: J.A.K.Q. Episodes 8-14 (July 12th, 2015) *Seeing Sentai - Ep. 15: J.A.K.Q. Episodes 15-21 (July 18th, 2015) *Seeing Sentai - Ep. 16: J.A.K.Q. Episodes 22-28 (July 24th, 2015) *Seeing Sentai - Ep. 17: J.A.K.Q. Episodes 29-35 (August 6th, 2015) *Seeing Sentai - Ep. 22: Battle Fever J Episodes 29-35 (November 12th, 2015) *Seeing Sentai - Ep. 23: Battle Fever J Episodes 36-42 (November 13th, 2015) *Seeing Sentai - Ep. 24: Battle Fever J Episodes 43-49 (November 14th, 2015) *Seeing Sentai - Ep. 25: Battle Fever J Episodes 50-52 (November 15th, 2015) *Seeing Sentai - Ep. 26: Denshi Sentai Denjiman Episodes 1-7 (November 16th, 2015) *Seeing Sentai - Ep. 27: Denshi Sentai Denjiman Episodes 8-14 (November 17th, 2015) *Seeing Sentai - Ep. 28: Denshi Sentai Denjiman Episodes 15-21 (January 23rd, 2016) *Seeing Sentai - Ep. 29: Denshi Sentai Denjiman Episodes 22-28 (January 24th, 2016) *Seeing Sentai - Ep. 30: Denshi Sentai Denjiman Episodes 29-35 (January 25th, 2016) *Seeing Sentai - Ep. 31: Denshi Sentai Denjiman Episodes 36-42 (January 26th, 2016) *Seeing Sentai - Ep. 32: Denshi Sentai Denjiman Episodes 43-49 (January 27th, 2016) *Seeing Sentai - Ep. 33: Denshi Sentai Denjiman Episodes 50-51 (January 28th, 2016) *Seeing Sentai - Ep. 35: Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan Episodes 8-14 (September 29th, 2016) *Seeing Sentai - Ep. 37: Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan Episodes 22-28 (October 9th, 2016) *Seeing Sentai - Ep. 38: Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan Episodes 29-35 (March 8th, 2017) *Seeing Sentai - Ep. 39: Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan Episodes 36-42 (March 24th, 2017) Real Life Information Real Name: Kaylyn Dalene Dicksion DOB: January 27th, 1986 Sex: Female Graduated from Smithson Valley High School in 2004, attended/attending San Antonio College, Majoring in Mass Communications - Radio/Television Broadcast, Minoring in Japanese, Studied the Japanese language in Tokyo, Japan at KCP International Language Institute from January to April 2008 Kaylyn's mom died November 19th, 2012. This is not the reason why she had not been able to produce many videos throughout the middle of 2012. While it is true that she was dealing with an ailing mother, her editing PC was nonfunctioning and was working through many months of attempting to get an editing machine together. Her mother passing away only contributed to an extended period of time without many video updates, which was quite untimely as she was in the process of releasing several videos after gathering the components to build a new machine. (As I am, in fact, Kaylyn "MarzGurl" Dicksion myself editing what had just been edited, I would know best what happened in those months. Whatever facts the last editor created regarding the death of my mother in June or July and those facts supposedly being proved by a Facebook update are quite simply untrue. As this is regarding the sensitive nature surrounding the death of my mother, if you are going to reference this at all, which is already a tacky subject, I would suggest you actually cite your sources legitimately and provide links, as I myself am the proof that I never once claimed my mother was dead four or five months prior. Thank you very much for understanding the sensitive nature of the material you update here.) Links * MarzGurl at Channel Awesome * MarzGurl's Personal Official Website * MarzGurl on Patreon * MarzGurl's official YouTube Directors Channel * MarzGurl's LiveJournal page * MarzGurl's Official MySpace * MarzGurl's Wordpress blog. * MarzGurl's Live WoW Broadcast channel * MarzGurl's deviantART page * MarzGurl's Sheezy Art page * MarzGurl's Cosplay page * The Real High School Life, MarzGurl's first website * MarzGurl's AnimeCons.com Guest Biography * MarzGurl's interview on Rarefindit's Limit Break *Part 2 of Marzgurl interview. Category:Content Category:Main Contributors Category:Wiki Staff Category:Inked Reality